Sway
by Hotarukun
Summary: Figuring out the gang helps Zuko figure out himself. Implied Zutara, but not really. Friendship.


AN: I wish I could apply that song "Sway With Me" somehow but I can't. Love that song though.

Shortly after being accepted into Team Avatar, Zuko started to notice how easily he could be swayed into doing something for one of them. Ironically, it started with Toph.

They had all finished eating breakfast (Or was it lunch? He'd seem to lost the concept of time completely down here unless the sun was up or down. Sokka was the only one who bothered with the sundial.) and Zuko noticed how the dark-haired little earthbender had begun fidgeting and he stared, waiting patiently. (Something both memories of his uncle and, presently, the Avatar were teaching him.)

"Would you…," she started beseechingly, and he stiffened. "Bring me to Katara?" She blinked pale eyes. "Please?"

Only one cycle of night and day and she was already asking for such intimate favors? No way. He barely knew her. He suddenly found himself frowning, a sour feeling inching its way into him. Maybe that was the whole reason she had dared to ask, Zuko reflected. She didn't know him. She didn't know the hurt he'd inflicted.

"Can't…Sokka do it?" he mumbled, feeling ashamed even as he spoke. He was the one who'd hurt her after all.

The corners of her mouth turned down. "You were the one who hurt me."

He blanched. It was odd the way she said it. Not an accusation; a fact.

"Fine. Where is she?" He refused to speak the Water Tribe girl's name aloud. He felt it was akin to a curse. If he spoke it aloud, it might summon the evil entity.

Toph grinned brilliantly and some tiny part of him suspiciously felt as if he had lost some sort of game.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave a light, almost unnoticeable squeeze. "Thanks, Zuko," she said in an oddly grateful tone.

He sighed. Whatever.

_hotarukun_

Then there was that whole Boiling Rock fiasco with Sokka.

Zuko was feeling as if the same unseen being that was bending his will and forcing him to sway to his companions' needs was the same one that was making him relate to them, making him want to be with them. It, whatever "it" _was_, was allowing him to forge some small bond and gain back a trust he'd had no idea that he needed.

He almost cringed outwardly when Sokka muttered something about regaining his honor. He didn't want the same mistakes to occur again. He also didn't know what to do or say that would make both of them happy.

Amber eyes glanced up at the sky, exasperated, searching.

Why was it that when you needed someone—really needed them the most—they were never available?

What would his uncle say when faced with this issue?

Was this supposed to be teaching him something? Help him figure out his place in the universe?

"We can't bring Appa," he found himself saying. He'd lost again.

Sokka turned shocked, but thankful blue eyes on him.

Whatever.

_hotarukun_

He could tell when he "lost" his firebending that Aang wasn't just concerned about his future lessons, he was worried about _him._

Zuko really couldn't fathom why exactly. He'd done nothing to warrant any deserved concern, or forgiveness on Katara's end.

The truth was, and it seemed to Zuko, that Aang didn't know anything _but _forgiveness.

It was probably a monk thing.

"Mistakes are mistakes," Aang muttered in an unusually serious voice that reminded him with a pang of his uncle. "No one has clear intentions when they make a mistake. Afterwards, they're guilty and blame themselves." His cloudy gray eyes stared hard at the stars in the sky for a moment and Zuko squished uncomfortably in the mess he'd gotten them into. "That's why people need to forgive each other. To remind them that they're human."

"What if they don't even think you're human?" He asked without thinking, marveling at the desperation in his own voice. What if the person meant to forgive you saw you as less than a human? A monster.

Aang (He wondered when "the Avatar" had become "Aang". They seemed like two different people now. Two different parts of his life: a failed past and a shaky future.) moved his head as far in his direction as was feasible, given their current predicament. He sensed the boy had understood more than was said. "Well, I forgive you. So that makes you human right?" Wide eyes. Then an easy grin. "Congratulations."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his amused smirk. "Whatever," he breathed, fully aware that he felt more than slightly relieved by the stupid banter.

And he was still further swayed in that direction, bending like a fire lily stem. Bent into a future that was looking more solid each day.

_hotarukun_

Why was he helping her with this? Because they were finally agreeing on something? Because he wanted to make her feel better?

Because he wanted to make _himself_ feel better?

This time he'd leaned right in on his own. Forget the wind of change that was swaying him into some unsure path. This time…it was him wanting to make things right.

The fact that Katara was on his list of people that he wanted—needed—to trust him didn't surprise him one bit. What scared him was when he realized that she was closer to the top than he permitted comfortable. Right up there next to his uncle and Mai.

Why was that?

They'd never been particularly close. She hated his _guts. _Well, for reasons he could understand, but—

That was it. It was because he understood.

In the end, that's all she needed anyways. For him to understand and stand up and make the effort to follow her wherever she was going to figure out how to continue. How to keep moving forward without looking back.

And even though the Avatar had been right and he'd been wrong (again), he didn't feel as if he'd lost one this time.

She hugged him and the hollow hole that his family had eaten away at was almost filled.

It was okay. And it was _going to be_ okay.

He had time to find them. He knew they were out there somewhere. He was going to be ready this time around. And this time around…he wasn't alone.

Zuko figured they were the ones who made him realize how easily his feelings could be swayed. He also figured that they were the ones who taught him how to stand up and fight because of that very reason.


End file.
